Here for me
by Rainnejay
Summary: Alicia is in a new rut in life, and everything is starting to spin. As usual she has to decide if she wants to live the happy life that she wants or the happy life that everyone has set out for her. But will she even get a chance to choose this time? Will she decide that she needs a new lease on life and break every rule imaginable? What will her family think this time
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back. I am so sorry for not updating, I think it's been like two months since I have. Sorry but life has been hectic, I became an RA at my college and now it has taken over my life. Also I have rewritten this chapter 7 times, and I'm not even over exaggerating this number. That plus not knowing if I even wanted to make this a full story or just an ad on. But I realized that there is just so much to add to this story that I just decided to break it up rather than making it extremely long. Plus I have been criticized for cutting my stories to short. So here is the 2nd installment of Here with me. But don't worry about those of you that have not read the the original, you don't have to. I will be having a lot of flashbacks to stand in lieu of the events. Besides, I love flashbacks. Any who, I will try to update once a week, but don't hold me to it. Enjoy this first chapter, don't forget to review please.

* * *

Diane sat down in her office chair just she saw Alicia past her office. She shook her head as watched the younger associate make her way to her office. She wondered what went through her head these days. It was funny, it seemed the more hectic and the more stressed she seemed, the more she thrived (at least in her work). She wondered how she did it, but at the same time, she was glad that it wasn't her. Diane herself was struggling to keep herself together and she barely had anything to do with it. But all in all, she was glad that Alicia hadn't broken down yet. And yet she was afraid when she would.

Alicia sat down in her office chair and sighed. It was the first time all day that she was able to sit down, if you exclude her car. She has been running around from court rooms and meetings since eight am this morning. But it seemed as though that was her life lately, running from place to place. And even though it seemed highly overwhelming, she was ok with it. Compared to the alternative, even if it would make things less stressful.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a second, hoping to catch some zs for a few minutes before she ran back off to court. But just as she was closing her eyes, a knock came at the door.

"I know you're not sleeping on the job." Alicia smiled as she heard the voice enter her office. She continued to keep her eyes closed as she answered.

"What are you telling me you never fell asleep once while at work? Oh that's right you don't sleep. You absorb energy from your victims, that's how you stay young." Alicia opened her eyes to see her best friends face. But as usual there was no expression there, just blank as usual.

"My victims? And I have you know that I am only twenty-nine." Alicia smiled, she knew that her younger friend was not as aged as her, but she felt as though there was something that she was doing to preserve her youth. Kalinda propped herself on Alicia's desk.

"Yes the unsuspecting criminals that you allow to think that you are there to help them and not help win my case."

"You believe I only do it for your cases?"

"It feels like you only work on my cases."

"That's because Will always put me on your cases. I also worked other cases while still working on yours. Don't you remember that was why Peter fired me." Alicia did remember Kalinda telling her that, but she still doesn't believe that was the only reason for him to fire her. But she never pushed it, they already went through a lot and they just got back to being friends, she didn't want to ruin it.

"Yes I remember, also I think that you also volunteered to join some of my cases. Just admit that you like me and that you wanted to be around me more and we'll call it even." Kalinda said nothing as she got up and walked over to the stack of files on Alicia's couch.

"Are you still taking over his cases? And you still haven't moved into that office. If you don't take it soon David Lee will try to claim it as his own." Alicia rolled her eyes, she hated how easily Kalinda was able to switch between subjects.

"Yes, and I am not moving in there, it doesn't feel right. Besides, Diane is not going to let David Lee take it. She isn't crazy, I'm still amazed at how much power he has over her."

"Like you and Will?" Alicia turned to face Kalinda, she could not believe that she would say such a thing. She had no power over Will, or at least she never used it, willingly.

"I have no power over him, and besides, if I did, which I am not admitting to, it doesn't matter now." Kalinda shrugged and sat down. She knew it was no use fighting her, Alicia is very stubborn when it comes to Will.

"Regardless if you think that you do or don't, everyone else does." Kalinda put her hand up to stop Alicia from protesting, she already knew that she would.

"Look, you need to take that office, you deserve it. And you especially need the space now with your increasing work load. I also know that you have gotten a pay raise, why not show it?"

"How do you know?" Even before Kalinda answered her, she knew the answer.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Alicia rolled her eyes.

"If I take that office people will think that it was because I slept with Will."

"Or that Peter is State's attorney."

"Exactly, I do not need my reputation to get any worse here. I just want to work and support my kids. Is that so much to ask for?" It has taken Alicia months to get the whole 'She and Will went to law school together and that is why she got the job'. Or the 'She is sleeping with Will, that is why she got the job over Cary'. And now everyone either thinks that she is just good at her job or that she is sleeping with someone else. So if she doesn't want rumors flying about, she has to stay where she is.

"Alicia if you aren't moving up the chain because of what everyone else thinks, you're just going to get stuck at the bottom. Alicia you are an amazing lawyer and you deserve that office. Don't let some slackers that are only mad that they don't have the skills to rise hold you back." Alicia sighed, she knew that Kalinda was right, Kalinda was always right.

"Unless." Alicia looked at her friend inquisitively, she wondered what other mad ideas she had going on.

"Unless?"

"Unless you feel guilty for Will and you are punishing yourself."

"Kalinda you are mad; I am not punishing myself for him. I didn't do anything wrong." Alicia knew that Kalinda was so right that it hurt. She had been blaming herself for what happened to Will. That is why she nearly begged Diane to take over his cases. But at the same time, she really couldn't blame herself for what happened. She only did what she thought was right. But it didn't mean that she wasn't going to feel bad about it.

"Alicia are you seriously saying you don't feel even a little bit guilty for what happened to him?"

"Nope, not even a little." Alicia turned towards her desk and turned her computer on. She knew if she looked at her that Kalinda would be able to tell that she was lying, if she didn't already know. Which she did.

"Wow it seems that you are much more heartless than I previously thought." Kalinda said as she got up to leave.

"What do you mean heartless?" Alicia couldn't believe that Kalinda would call her this. But then she realized that she was only saying that to make her confess.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Well I'm off to do work on another case that has nothing to do with you." Alicia smiled as her friend walked out of her office.

Even though she knew that she was only joking, she felt a little hurt by her words. Would other people see her as heartless that she shows no mourning for Will? Did everyone else think that she didn't care? And then she remembered that she didn't care what others think and she knew that what she did was right. The only person she did worry how they thought about her was Diane. Other than the fact that she was her employer, she was worried that she hated her as a friend.

Alicia and Diane goes between stages of them not liking each other and being friends. Alicia likes to think that the two of them are friends, just friends that fight a lot. But some days, especially now, she wasn't so sure. So now she shortens her interactions with her to bare minimums. If she can avoid her, she will.

Alicia started to write up some paperwork to get her mind off of Will and Diane. But her efforts were fruitless due to another knock at her door.

"Alicia" Alicia rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice. She hated every interaction with him in the past. And yet he somehow believes that they are friends.

"What do you want Eli?" She rolled her eyes as he walked into her office and made himself comfortable on her couch. Moving some papers out of the way so he could sit down.

"You exactly what I came here for Alicia. Why are you cruel to me, you make me think that you don't like me?" She hated how sarcastic he sounded, it just made her want to punch him.

"Oh no Eli, I would never want to make you feel as though I don't like you."

"Good because I-" Alicia stopped him before he could go any further, she needed him to know that she wasn't done.

"I want you to know that I don't like you." Eli only smiled lightly at Alicia, even though she knew that he cursing on the inside.

"Alicia I still don't know why you are so mad at me." Alicia turned towards Eli after closing her laptop.

"Were you really worried about my safety when you said that Peter would kill Will or was that another tactic of yours?" Eli was taken back by her words. Of course he was worried about her well-being. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have told her at all.

"Alicia I am not this horrible monster that you make me out to be. I am actually here to help you, if you let me." Eli stretched out his hand, only to let it fall a few seconds later.

"Alicia you know that I am only doing what is in the realm of my job and human ability. I do not control what happens in life or what Peter does. That was your job."

"So now you are saying that what happened to peter was my fault and mine alone." Eli only shrugged. Now she not only hated him but also was disgusted with him.

"Alicia I only want us to be friends, I do not want to cause any more trouble than what has already happened."

"Then stay the hell out of my life." Eli frowned as he stood up. He had hoped that today she would actually listen to him and things would go smoothly from now on. But now he guessed that she would need more time before she felt comfortable with him.

"I will go now because you seem like you are on edge right now. But do you think that you can do what Peter asked you to do."

"Hasn't he taken enough from me already? Tell Peter that he better be glad with what he has now and if he continues to harass me like this, I will take everything." Eli only nodded as he made his way out of her office. Alicia watched Eli walk up the stairs to the elevator before dropping her head to her desk. She groaned as she thought that her day couldn't get any more hectic.

"Knock, knock." Alicia didn't sit up immediately, she just angrily groaned and cursed herself. But when she looked up she was hit with a wave of emotions. She didn't know whether to be happy, sad, mad, scared, or just plain confused. She went with confused.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a job, or do you even work anymore."

"Wow, great way to great your brother." Alicia smiled and hugged her brother.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, but I swear I never see you at work." Owen smiled and sat down on her couch.

"Well that is because I have an amazing schedule that allows me to live my life and work, unlike some people." Alicia rolled her eyes and turned towards her computer.

"Look there you go again; you've been working non-stop since the incident. Are you hoping that if you overwork yourself that it will make up what will happen, because it won't?" Alicia turned around towards her brother. She hated how insightful he had been lately. She missed the brother that drank a little too much and tells her to have a bunch of sex.

"When did you become all knowing?"

"I'd like to think that I have always been knowing. But as far as when you started realizing it, I'd say after Peter's scandal." Alicia rolled her eyes and started to grin as she saw the goofy smile that appeared on her brother's face.

"Whatever, well what brings you here?"

"What a brother can't visit his only sister in the middle of the day on a Thursday?" Alicia raised an eyebrow, knowing obviously that there was much more to his statement than he was sharing.

"Owen what is going on?"

"Why are you still in this tiny office, didn't you get a bigger one?" Alicia knew that he did not want to talk about whatever he came here for. So obviously it had something to do with a guy.

"I turned it down because I don't need it. What is going on, why are you avoiding my questions?"

"What do you mean you don't need it; you definitely need it. You have files everywhere. Is it because of Will?" Alicia sighed but continued to play into his game.

"No it has nothing to do with Will, what is going on?"

"I think it does but you stay in this cramped office if you want to." Alicia stared at her brother until it became uncomfortable for both of them.

"Fine ok." Owen shouted when Alicia continued to look at him.

"Cameron is here." Alicia went into her mental bank of Owen's ex's and Cameron was not ringing a bell.

"The barista?"

"No."

"The chef?"

"No." He said angrily.

"The makeup artist?"

"No."

"Oh the philosopher?"

"No! Not them, I'm talking about the guy that is like fire and ice all at the same time. The man that made me so crazy that just thinking about him made my heart race and made me feel dizzy. That in the end only wanted to tie me down and stood for everything that I was against. The man to this very day still makes me tingle and hard just thinking about him." Owen had stood up quickly before practically screaming at his sister. Alicia quickly walked to her door and closed it. If she had known he was going to yell at her, she would have closed the door earlier.

"Oh, I didn't know his name was Cameron." Alicia tried not to laugh at how mad he had gotten. She knew that he was in a lot of pain right now, but it felt nice to finally give him relationship advice and play games. Even though they both knew exactly what she would say.

"Well what are you going to do about him?" Owen started to calm down. He sat back down on the couch and started to relax.

"I've told him to leave, but he knows where I work and live. Luckily you need card access to all of my buildings, which he doesn't have. But he is literally camped out in front of my apartment. So I was wondering if I could crash at your place until he realizes that he has to leave me alone."

"And if he doesn't?" Owen sighed and looked out Alicia's small window out into the cool Chicago streets.

"Then I will have to put a restraining order out on him. If he doesn't get the memo, then I don't know what to do."

"Well I know what to do." Owen quickly looked up at his big sister with sad puppy dog eyes.

"What?"

"Date the man." Owen rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. He couldn't believe that she was giving him this advice.

"He's a stalker."

"He's in love." Owen was not going to hear it. She was his sister; she was supposed to be on his side.

"Look, I know that you don't want to do this, that you think settling down is the worst thing ever, but it's not. And yes I do understand that is so funny coming from me, but I do believe that it will help." Alicia hoped that she was getting to her brother, she did only want the best for her brother. He was the only one she had.

"Owen look at me." Owen slowly looked up at his sister, who genuinely look concerned about his love life.

"You need to try this out." Owen once again and rolled his eyes at her.

"Look, either Cameron is your Peter or your Will. Or maybe neither one of them. But regardless of what he is to you, you need to try this out. This isn't like one our arguments, you can't just ignore it and hope it goes away. This man is in love with you and you clearly have some kind of feelings for him. If you didn't, you would have been got a restraining order on him and called it a day. Instead you moved, hoping it would go away, hoping that his feelings for you would go away. And now you are scared to death that this man might actually be the one or that he may actually love you, compared to the other guys that you only fucked. You wanted him to forget you and now you're afraid that he never will. Trust me, I know, that was me when I started dating Peter. I fell for Will but I was afraid that either a, he didn't see me that way, or b, he wouldn't be serious about us. So I pushed him away, got married and I moved to a completely different state. And he forgot about me, or so I thought. But when we met again, I realized that he never forgot, he just let me think that because he thought that was what I wanted. And to be fair it was. But I wish that he came after me like Cameron did. I wish that he changed states so that he could profess his love to me, instead of me ending up with Peter. But it's ok, I got two wonderful kids out of it." Alicia hoped that she was somehow getting to her brother. She didn't know what else to do.

"So do you get what I am saying? Don't let him get away because you are scared. It's ok to be scared, falling in love it scary. Hell anything to do with love is scary. I have been scared out of my mind since the scandal. And to tell you the truth, I'm still a bit scared. But that is only half the fun. Once you get over the scared phase, everything just becomes easy.

"Well what if I never get over the scared phase, or what if I screw things up and cheat because I don't love him the same way?" Alicia smiled and grabbed her brother's hand.

"You're just going to have to try and find out. But don't worry, you're not alone. You will always have me, even if you screw things up. That is why we are called family." Owen smiled and placed his hand over top of his sister's.

"Thanks Alicia."

"Anytime Owen. And yes you can stay at my place until you have made up your mind." Owen smiled at his sister.

"Thanks so much. Anyway I should go. And you should take that office, Will would want you to." Owen got up and hugged his sister.

"I don't think I will. I have already had this discussion with Kalinda."

"Well maybe you should listen to us."

"Whatever, I'm visiting him tonight. I might be late home OK?"

"Don't you visit him like every day now?"

"Every other, why?"

"And you say that you don't feel guilty." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I don't, I just like going there."

"Isn't that place extremely depressing?"

"Well it's not Disney land so." Owen smiled before leaving his sister's office.

"You're right. Get a bigger office." Alicia waved him off before checking her watch, realizing that she was going to be late to court.

* * *

Alicia closed the door to her car door and started walking. She had to admit that she had been looking forward to this all day. Owen was wrong, she didn't come here because she felt guilty, she did it because she was selfish. Of course she could come here once a week and it would be fine, but it was so much more fun coming every other day.

Alicia knocked three times before the door swung open. A wide grin came upon her face before she walked into the apartment and two large arms. She closed her eyes and she smelled his cologne. But she was far more worried about what he was wearing rather than what he smelt like. She loved it when he only wore pants, she loved to feel his body.

"I've missed you." She felt him say as his words ran down her spine.

"I've missed you too Will." She parted with him just barely to kiss him.

"So I guess you had a good day?" He said as he smiled.

"No it was horrible, but it just got ten times better." Will closed the door before walking her over to the couch. He seemed concerned about her day. But little did she know, that hearing the trials of the office only made his. Sometimes he loved having his girlfriend work at his law firm, even if he isn't there to see her.

* * *

I bet I had you guys thinking that Will was dead or in the hospital for a while huh? Tell me how this chapter had you feeling. Also if it makes you feel better I was going to end it with Alicia just standing in front of a door smiling. But I decided not to be completely cruel to you guys. Anyway, tell me how you feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hey, I'm back, and yes a little late. This story is a little rough but I hope that it clears up any questions that you may have had. Also the first chapter starts three four months after the end of Here with me. So enjoy! Don't forget to review.

* * *

Will grabbed two beers from the fridge before rejoining Alicia on the couch. He loved being able to relax and drink beer with his girlfriend. It made him feel like a regular guy once. Ever since he was a child he was either working or studying. He was a rich kid so he had to work for everything that he had. Even though he was a playboy, he never really was able to have that simple life where he was happy in a committed relationship. Even though the relationship he is in is anywhere but simple, he was happy, and committed, and that was all that he needed.

"So, how was the office?" Will gave Alicia her beer and sat next to her, leaning his arm on the back of the couch. Alicia closed her eyes before answering his question. It was traumatizing to even think about it.

"Do you want the professional or the personal?" Will smiled as he drank his beer. He knew which one she wanted to talk about and which one he wanted to talk about. But he could tell that she had a long day, so he gave her what she wanted.

"Professional." Alicia smiled, knowing he really didn't care as much as she did about work now. In the beginning all he wanted to know about was the office and what clients stayed and which left. He started to forget why Alicia was there. It was rough at first, and she didn't blame him, it was her fault. Even though he would never say it, she knew that was always on his mind. She remembered the first argument they had about it.

 _"_ _Will can we not talk about work for once?" Will was pacing in his living room while Alicia sat in an arm chair watching him. It had been two weeks since his suspension and Will nearly demanded that she come by every day before she went home (if she went home). Alicia was starting to worry that he would burn out before the end of his first month, or at least she would. She was tired, over worked, and wrecked with guilt. When she came to Will's all she wanted to do was relax, but it seemed that all she did was bring back a progress report. She felt like she was a spy at her own firm._

 _"_ _How can you say that? All you do is work, what else is there to talk about?" Alicia was taken back; she knew that he was a workaholic but she never knew that it would go this far._

 _"_ _Will we were actually friends before all of this happened. This happened because I love you; I think we have a lot to talk about."_

 _"_ _You love me, look where that got me." Alicia tried to hold back the tears. She knew that he was only hurt that everything that he worked for got taken away from him. And she understood that pretending that she was hurt by this was selfish. Her job was still intact, she was safe, no harm came to her, but she did feel for him. She yelled at Peter quite a bit for what he did, she was not going to stand there and let him take everything from her. She fought, hard, and even got Will from getting a sentence. But did Will thank her, no he could be in jail right now, but all he cared about was his reputation. Lately Alicia was starting to rethink her decision for the first time in a long time. But she still had faith in the Will she knew and loved._

 _"_ _Will I didn't ask Peter to start a crusade against you. You did that all on your own. If you would have left him alone, we wouldn't have this problem."_

 _"_ _So now it is my fault, I'm the reason that I am suspended for six months. Yes, Alicia, you're right, you're always right." Alicia tried not to be hurt by his harshness, but she couldn't help it._

 _"_ _No Will, but you didn't have to rub it in his face. And to be honest you could have told me to go back to him and saved yourself. You had that option plenty of times, but you never took it."_

 _"_ _So now I'm the bad guy for actually giving a shit and wanting to be happy for the first time in my life?"_

 _"_ _No but apparently I have to bare the cross for the both of us. You say these things as if I don't care what happens to you. As if it didn't kill me to make this choice. I was ready to give you up to save you. But I gave you the choice, I let you choose your job over me, your life over me. And every time you chose me over everything. And now I am supposed to take all of this shit because of a choice you made?" Will stopped pacing and walked over to Alicia._

 _"_ _I made that choice with my heart. You forced me to choose, and it wasn't to give me autonomy, it was because you didn't want to be the blame for what happens. You love making decisions for everyone, but you hate to be the blame when your choices go wrong." Alicia got up, hurt by his words. She tried her hardest to hold back the tears that she felt accumulating in her eyes._

 _"_ _Are you saying that I screwed up by choosing you?" Alicia could take a lot of things in life. But the man of her dreams telling her that she should have picked someone else, that tipped the scale._

 _"_ _Because if you are, I will leave. I can find another job, move away and you will never see me again. I won't get back with Peter, but I'll leave you, if that is what you want if it will make your life easier. I will leave." It was a hard question for Will. If she left, his career may get better, it has already taken a massive hit by the suspension, but he could come back from it. He would come back stronger if he didn't have Alicia with him. But he would have a massive hole in his heart from the loss of the only woman that he ever loved. His pride was telling him that there were other women. But his heart was saying that there was no other._

 _After a few seconds of silence, Alicia sighed and grabbed her purse. She tried to walk past him, tears falling down her cheek as she nearly ran to the door. Will grabbed her arm before she even made it two steps. He moved her to face him, but she struggled to get to the door. It was only when he gently forced her to look at him did she stop struggling. He started wiping the tears away from her before pulling her into a hug._

 _"_ _I would never want you to leave me and never come back. I could get laid off and still want you by my side." Will pulled away from Alicia so they could see each other eye to eye._

 _"_ _I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I have been stressed since my suspension. I should be taking this out on Peter or finding a way to get back to work rather than hurting the only person that cared for me. I promise from now on I will try to focus less on work and more on us." Will gently kissed Alicia before she placed her head on his shoulder._

 _"_ _Now let's do something that requires a lot of work, but without the paperwork?" Alicia smiled before looking up at Will and nodding her head._

After that night, things got better. Alicia spent less time at Will's but they were much more intimate and less stressful.

"Everything is going great at work. We won two cases and we even got back two of our clients. It might have been because we went against them and won, but who knows." Will couldn't help but smile at how mischievous Alicia had become. But he also started to get extremely worried. Alicia was always seen as a saint to everyone, even if she refused to believe it. Will seemed to be the only one to know that she had a dark side to her. She was miraculously able to balance good and evil without people seeing the evil. But lately Alicia has been more cutthroat than usual. Which would be great for clients, but bad for her reputation. To be honest he could care less about what people thought about her, but it seemed as though she was starting to become more cutthroat, more like him, and he didn't like that.

"Alicia I think that maybe you should take a little vacation, maybe a weekend off? We could go to the beach; it's starting to get a little warm now."

"Are you crazy, do you really think that I have time to take a vacation?"

"Alicia I'm not saying a week, just a weekend without work and the kids, just the two of us."

"Will I barely see my kids; all I do is work."

"Exactly, you are starting to turn into me." Alicia smiled and kissed him.

"But I like you." Will shook his head and smiled back. He knew that she was trying to distract him to get her way, she had been doing it a lot. But he knew how to get around it. Will threaded his fingers through Alicia's hair as he looked her in the eyes.

"Yes I like me too, but me and you are two different people. I like you for you not for me. Besides, I wouldn't want to date myself, I tried that before and it ended in disaster. I try and stay away from Celeste as much as possible, she's dangerous to me."

"I thought I was your kryptonite?"

"You are, but Celeste is like silver bullets, she doesn't make me weak, she kills me. I don't want that, I want to be happy and I want you to be happy as well."

"But Will, there's just so much to do. We can go on vacation once work slows down."

"I know that work is stressful since I've been gone, and I'm not blaming anyone. And if I could come back and make everything better, you know I would. I'm only two months into this six-month hell and I refuse to have you burn out at month three. And besides, if we wait until work slows down either I'll be back and won't have time or we'll be retiring. So why don't you take the weekend off and we can take the kids to the beach. It would be nice if I can hang out with them, I do miss them."

"Do you want the kids to come or not, because you just said without them."

"Is that a yes?"

"Are the kids coming?"

"If you want them too, I only excluded them because I didn't know if they would cause more or less work for you." Alicia smiled as she took a swig of her beer.

"They are always work for me, it's part of being a mom. But sometimes they make work fun. I think it would be nice if we had a weekend away, but I can't."

"If you think about it, your weekends are always of unless you have an emergency trial date. You only decide to do work. I'm only asking that you decide not to do work next weekend. I don't think that Diane would mind. To be honest, I'm surprise that she's allowing you to do all of this work on your own. I'll have to call her and talk to her about that." Will went to grab his phone when Alicia grabbed his arm and pulled it back. Will knew that it meant that Diane had no idea about Alicia's case load.

"Diane doesn't know does she?" Alicia smiled and started rubbing Will's leg.

"I won't tell if you won't." Will tried not to take her at how sexy she was being, but he knew that was her new thing. Alicia started using her body after their big fight to get her way. And lately it had been working, but was starting to catch on and tried to counter act it.

"I won't tell her if you come with me on a trip two weekends a month." Will grabbed her hand and kissed it. Alicia took her hand back and placed it over her heart as if she was shot.

"You went up, a hell of a lot."

"Well I thought it would be an equivalent."

"I don't."

"Oh come on. We both know that if Diane found out she would stop giving you clients until you were down to one client a month or longer." Alicia knew that he was right and it was null to continue fighting with him.

"Fine, one weekend a month." But it didn't mean that she wouldn't try.

"No I said two."

"And I'm saying one."

"No, two, you are working yourself to death."

"One is my final offer."

"It was your only offer that doesn't count."

"Exactly, my one and only." Sometimes he hated how stubborn she was.

"Ok, one weekend and you go home an hour early every day."

"That's worse than before."

"Yup."

"Fine, two weekends a month." Will smiled and pulled Alicia close to him.

"Good to know that I haven't lost my touch. I would have taken one weekend you know?" Alicia smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know, I just like to make you happy. But that doesn't mean that you don't get to work for it." Will smiled and kissed her forehead. He took it back, he loved how stubborn she was.

"Since we are talking about it, how is personal?" Alicia let out a huge sigh before sitting back up.

"I just don't understand why everyone is up my ass about this office thing." Will was confused, this was the first time he had heard about an office thing.

"What office thing?"

"Well remember before your suspension you and Diane gave me that office by Eli's because I was supposed to negotiate with him since the campaign was over and he was coming to work for us?" Will only nodded his head and let Alicia continue talking.

"Well Diane told me to take the office but I thought that it would be weird to take the office since it was partly Eli's fault why you got suspended. To be honest I was surprised that Eli stayed or that Diane allowed him to stay."

"It was my decision. We were losing clients and I hoped that Eli would bring some, and he did. Are you no longer liasoning with him?" Alicia shrugged. She did her job when she had to, but other than that, she completely ignored him. And especially with the conversation that they had today, she would be surprised if he stayed. No, she knew that he would stay to keep an eye out for her, or for Peter.

"Yes, but I don't know how long I can keep it up."

"Then take the office. It's there because you deserved it and it comes with your new tittle. And don't worry about what people think and no it's not hurting me. I want you to prosper, I want you to do better. As long as you don't take my desk, I think I'll be fine. And to be honest one day I want to see you in my desk. Or on it depending how you see it." Alicia wanted to laugh at his last comment but she was stuck on how well he knew her.

"How did you know?"

"I know you sweetie, I know how you think. You may say that you don't care how people think, but you do. It eats you up at what people think. And I also know that you still feel guilty for what happened. But like you said, it was a decision that the two of us made because we love each other. And I would make that decision over and over again if it means that I get to be with you. Besides, I could go into teaching, that would be nice for me."

"What and have young coed's fawn over you and taunt you for a better grade, I don't think so." Alicia scouted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Will wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"This will all be over soon; Peter can't hurt you anymore. After this he will see that we are stronger than him and he will leave us alone." Will hoped that she was right; he nearly lost it a few weeks ago. If Peter had something else up his sleeve, he hoped that it would be better than getting him suspended. To be honest he wasn't sure if they could take another blow.

"I hope so."

"It's funny, he sent Eli to persuade me to go to some stupid conference to pretend to be his wife. I guess he is trying to milk as much out of me before our divorce gets finalize next week. He really thought he could change my mind after signing those papers'. I think that was the happiest day of my life, and the most stressful." _Alicia still remembered the day he signed them, it was a month and a half ago. Work was in shambles since Will had been suspended and Alicia had just gotten into a big fight with Will, she just needed one thing to go right. Alicia was sitting in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine while going over paperwork for her case when there was a knock at the door. She hoped it was Will since he only seemed to come over when the kids were at Peter's._

 _"_ _Hey handsome." She said as she smiled as she opened the door. But to her surprise, it was Peter instead of her lover._

 _"_ _I don't think that was for me." Alicia rolled her eyes as she saw his sly smile. She hated seeing him on tv since Will. She avoided him as much as she could and only saw him when it came to the kids._

 _"_ _What are you doing here, and where are the kids?" Peter walked past her and walked into the apartment as if it was his own._

 _"_ _You know I haven't really been in here in almost a month? I almost miss it, almost as much as I missed the old house. You know I bought it back, the kids love it." Alicia was aware that he recently moved out of the apartment that he had into their old home in Highland Park. She was less than pleased to know that he had bought the house. Even though she would have never bought the house she didn't want to think about Peter taking the kids to stay there, raising her family with another woman in the house that she made a home. But then again, she was planning on being with Will which would be the same. Alicia closed the door and followed Peter to the kitchen._

 _"_ _Yes Peter, I know. That still doesn't explain why you are here, without my children."_

 _"_ _Our children Alicia, our children. You didn't make them by yourself."_

 _"_ _I know Peter, why are you ignoring my questions?" Peter grabbed a glass and poured himself some wine._

 _"_ _Well Alicia the children are with my mother so I could come here and talk to you."_

 _"_ _Ok back to my first question, why are you here?"_

 _"_ _I'm here for you Alicia." Peter said after taking a sip of his wine. Alicia finally noticed that he had smelled of alcohol and seemed to be holding on to the counter for dear life._

 _"_ _Peter you're drunk, let me call you cab home." Alicia went to grab her phone when Peter grabbed her arm, tightly._

 _"_ _Peter let me go."_

 _"_ _No, and I don't want to go home. Do you know hard it is to go to home to a house that you made with your wife, and she's NOT THERE."_

 _"_ _Peter I told you I'm done, you're the one that bought that stupid house, again. You need to move on Peter. Move on and be happy. I'm happy without you, you can be happy without me too." Alicia put a hand on Peter's and looked at him. With all of the hurt and pain that he caused her, she knew what it felt like losing someone that she loved. She didn't want him to be depressed, she just didn't want him in her life. To be completely honest, she would love to be friends with him, some day. But right now he needed to get over her, and sign the divorce papers._

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too, but I'm not in love with you anymore, I can't do this anymore."_

 _"_ _Why, I was good to you. I didn't hit you or hurt you. I gave you everything you wanted." Alicia took her hand away, she knew that she would have to do this the hard way._

 _"_ _No Peter, you took away everything and gave me material things in substitute. I just wanted to be a great lawyer and happy. And I will not lie and say that I was not happy, because for a while I was. But after you cheated on me and I saw how you manipulated me to proper your career, I realized that enough was enough."_

 _"_ _You're only saying that because of Will. You'll be back when he leaves you for a younger woman."_

 _"_ _Peter you have already done that to me, so I think I can handle it. And yes he may have helped me realize that I am not happy with you and you have hurt me, but he didn't make the decision for me. Peter it was only a matter of time before I realized that you were poison to me. I can't be with you anymore and no matter what you say, I won't change my mind. Now will you please at least sleep on the couch until you get sober." Alicia placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. She did think about kicking him out and locking the door, but she was sure that it would ruin his reputation if someone saw him. She wasn't heartless, even though she should be especially with how he has no regard for her career. But she just wasn't that type of person, she actually had a heart._

 _Peter looked at her hand, pulled her close and kissed her. His surprise affection, really took Alicia by surprise. It took her a few seconds before she realized that he was kissing her. She quickly pushed him away and took a few steps back._

 _"_ _This is why I don't want to be with you, because you pull stunts like this." Alicia left Peter in the living room while she went to her bedroom. She grabbed the divorce papers that had been sitting on her dresser for the past couple of days. She had sent him a copy with her signature but she also had an extra incase he pulled something like this. She grabbed a blanket and pillow form the closet and threw it at him when she walked back into the kitchen._

 _"_ _Sleep here and when you wake up, sign these." She held up the divorce papers and slammed them on the counter before storming back to her room and slamming the door. She locked the door incase Peter decided to try something in the middle of the night. She knew that she should have called Will to make sure that he stayed in his place, but she knew that calling him over would only cause more trouble than necessary. So she laid in her bed and tried to get some sleep. In the morning, the blanket and pillow was folded up and the papers were signed. A few minutes later Alicia got a text:_

 _I'm sorry about last night, I gave you what you wanted, but it doesn't mean that I am done. Once Will is done with you, I will take you back. I'll be here for you like I always have been._

 _Alicia rolled her eyes and grabbed the envelope as quick as she could. She saw that Peter had signed the papers and it didn't look slurred so he must have done it that morning. She held the papers close to her heart and fell to the floor crying. She should have been ecstatic, popping open champagne bottles. But Alicia couldn't help but have a pain in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if it was because she was finally free or because she just threw away fourteen years of marriage. Regardless of why, she cried. She cried for a few minutes and then told Will the good news. She cut out the fact that he kissed her and that he spent the night. She only told him that Peter came over and signed the papers. Will was so happy that he didn't ask a single question on how she got him to do it, he was just happy that they were free. But Alicia knew that it wasn't over._

"He sent Eli over, when will that man stop?" Alicia shrugged under his hold.

"He's a man in love, would you stop?"

"Are you condoning his behavior?"

"No but I just understand where he is coming from. Maybe we can set him up with one of your ex's or a friend of yours?"

"Alicia I don't think that he needs any help in that department. He can always go back to Amber." Alicia hit Will's arm and he started laughing. He knew that Amber was still a soft spot for her, but he hoped if he joked about it would make things less hurtful.

"Will he needs something to get him away from me." Will pulled Alicia away so he could look her in the face.

"Look maybe we should come out to everyone, it could be the shock that he needs to realize that it is over." Will seemed pleased with his idea, Alicia didn't seem so pleased.

"I don't think that will be a good idea."

"What the kids already know that we are dating. Speaking of, why don't you let me come over anymore. Are you embarrassed of me? Is the thrill gone that you are free of Peter?" Alicia was more than appalled that he would believe that she no longer wanted to be with him.

"Will I more than love you. I want to be with you forever, but with work and the kids. When I see you I just want to be with you and happy. I don't want to go straight into wife mode. So for right now, I'm separating myself from everything. I'm warming up to the vacation twice a month thing, it can aybe ease me into this domestic life again. But for right now, I want to be free and happy and forget the consequences. But I still want to be with you."

"Alicia those are conflicting thoughts. How can you be free and be with me?"

"Are you saying that I can't be free if I'm with you?" Will tried to laugh it off, realizing how he was slowing digging himself a hole.

"Alicia of course you are free when you are with me. But when you are in a relationship you get responsibilities and being a mom has responsibilities. So your freedom is limited. "

"I think that I can be care free and do all of the other stuff."

"If you say so Alicia. As long as you come home to me, I'm fine." Will engulfed her into a bear hug and started kissing her lightly, making her laugh. Truly, Alicia had no intention of doing anything wild. She just didn't want to have the complete family thing again. She liked having a boyfriend to go to when things got tough. And having two loving kids to be with when she needed them, or don't. She liked the freedom, but once Will starts staying over at her place and the kids get comfortable with him. He'll want to get more intimate and eventually marriage. And she would love to marry Will, but not right now. She is just finding herself, she doesn't to find herself and Will. Right now she just wants to be happy before things get tough. And with Peter being Peter, it was only a matter of time until things get tough.

"I still think that we should go public."

"How about we tell our friends and family. And by that I mean you. Owen already knows and so does the kids. I can tell my mom and Jackie, but that really won't make a difference. But I know that your sisters and mom will go crazy when they find out. So maybe that will be good until things slow down at work?"

"Are you trying to compromise with me?" Will continued to assault her with kisses. He eventually stopped kissing her and let her breathe.

"I am trying to you ass."

"Well I don't compromise."

"Well it's that or nothing."

"Well I guess nothing." Alicia pushed him and they both started laughing.

"Ok, I will compromise, but only because you're so cute." Will pulled Alicia close and kissed her.

"Maybe we can stop talking about things and maybe do some things?"

"I like the way you think." The two of them got up as Alicia lead them to the bedroom. Alicia knew that there were more conversations like this to come, but after the day she had, she just wanted some love. Even if she could feel the world turning and something stirring in the distance.

* * *

So what do you guys think about this chapter? Tell me in the reviews section! Bye guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know, I have been gone for so fucking long, I am deeply sorry. My life has been the biggest L ever. But I'm starting to feel better and good enough to write again. So I hopefully will be able to write and update soon. So please don't give up on me. I almost gave up on the development of this story. I don't know why I even rewrote the first two chapters posted the first one just to realize that I really like how this was turning out. Anyway, here is chapter three, I hope you guys like it. Please review.

* * *

Alicia rolled over in Will's bed when she awoke that morning. She smiled as she saw her lover lying next to her, snoring softly. She loved watching him sleep, it was blissful to her. She also knew that he did the same thing when she was sleep so it was sort of pay back for her. She wanted to stay in that position for the rest of her life but she knew that she needed to get ready for work. She was so glad that she had brought over some clothes to wear so she didn't have to go home.

After a quick shower Alicia walked into the kitchen to find something to eat before she got dressed and went to work. She was so glad that she made him go shopping the last time she was here, she hated trying to cook with ramen and ham. It wasn't the healthiest of breakfasts that she had. While it did make her think of her Georgetown days when the two of them would survive off ramen and chips until she finally went to the store and actually bought them something edible.

Alicia was pulling out eggs when the front door the Will's apartment opened. Alicia quickly turned around and grabbed her toilet tightly. She feared that someone might me robbing the apartment. That was until she heard a woman's voice calling out for Will. She froze, more confused than before. She walked out of the kitchen to come face to face with a young blonde woman with bags and a guitar strapped to her back.

"Oh, well hello then. I was looking for Will Gardner, this is his apartment yes?" Alicia was taken back by the woman, she was so confused on who she was and what she was doing there. She could be a serious ex, she was really beautiful. But something about her seemed familiar.

"Yes this is his place, who are you?"

"I guess I should be asking you the same thing." The woman said with a smile. If she was an ex she didn't seem too mad about Will with another woman. Just as Alicia was going to answer her question, Will came out of his room wearing nothing but his boxers, thankfully.

"Hey hun, where did you go? I was hoping that we could have some fun before... Aubrey what are you doing here?" At least Will was as shocked as she was to see her.

"What a girl can't visit her brother in his time of need?" Alicia turned a bright red. She had no idea that this was his sister. And here she was getting all defensive about random women coming into her boyfriend's apartment.

"This is your sister?" Alicia asked, still visibly embarrassed. Will smiled and started scratching his head.

"Well I guess you get your wish now."

"What wish?"

"That my family know about you." Aubrey stood dumbfounded. She had no idea that her brother had a girlfriend, and that they were living together.

"Well luckily it was me that saw you and not Sara, I don't think that she would have approved." She smiled as she saw the couple realize that both of them were in compromised attire. Alicia's eyes widened and ran to the other room to get dressed. Will sighed as he saw his sister try to hide her laughter.

"Does that mean that Sara is coming too?" Aubrey smiled and shook her head yes.

"She'll be here in about an hour. She'll be waiting for you at the gate." Will looked at her bags and then back at her.

"How long do you plan on staying? And why are you here anyway?" Aubrey lugged her bags over to Will's couch and dropped them there.

"Well I came as soon as I heard that you got fired, and I thought that I'd come and help you get back on your feet. So as long as that takes." Will started rubbing his forehead, he knew that she would be here a while.

"I didn't get fired first of, I'm on suspension. And I've been on suspension for nearly two months, how is this the first time that you are hearing about this huh?"

"Mom only told us a few days ago. I wonder why that was?" Will did vaguely remember forgetting to call his mom until last week informing her of his situation.

"Fine, but I am fine. As you can see, I already have someone to take care of me so you guys can go." Will said as he started grabbing his sister's things.

"What you don't want your sisters here with you?"

"I can deal with you but Sara will just boss me around the entire time. I don't have time for that."

"What else do you have to do?" Aubrey said with her arms crossed as she watched her brother stop walking to the door with her things. She watched as his arms dropped and his head leaned back.

"Ok you guys can stay. But if Sara touches one of my books, you both have to go." He threatened as he turned around. Aubrey started smiling at her brother's defeat.

"I'll go put this in the guest bedroom. You two will have to share a room."

"It's not like we haven't in the past." She shouted as she watched her brother disappear in the back rooms.

Alicia finally emerged from the room to find Will's sister sitting on Will's couch opening her guitar case. She smiled as walked up to her and pulled out her hand to shake Aubrey's

"Hi, I'm sorry for the way that I was dressed earlier. My name is Alicia Florrick. It's nice to meet you, Will has told me so much about you."

"That's funny because I have not heard anything about you." Aubrey said as she shook her hand, suddenly realizing how rude she had just been.

"I'm sorry, I sound like my sister. I just mean that this is a surprise." Alicia realized how big of a shock this could be, she was here to surprise her brother and then all of a sudden there is this woman naked in his apartment. It could be a shock, she surely would be surprised if she walked into Owen's and there was a naked woman there, for obvious reasons.

"It's ok, it's partially me fault, I didn't want anyone knowing that we were together." Now Alicia realized how rude she was being.

"No it's not that I don't want anyone knowing that I'm dating Will, it's just.. Do you know who I am?" Aubrey wasn't liking the way that things were turning out., At first she was happy that Will was dating someone, and around his age. But she didn't seem to stable for him.

"No, should I?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm just used to everyone knowing who I am. My ex-husband was Peter Florrick." And then it clicked.

"Oh the guy that slept with Hookers!" Alicia again started to get embarrassed.

"I'm sorry that was rude, I only know about it because Will mentioned him once and. Whatever, I don't care that he was your ex-husband. I'm just glad that Will found someone. Welcome to the family Alicia." Aubrey got up and hugged Alicia as soon as Will ran out. He must have heard Aubrey shout hookers because he was half dressed when he came out.

"Aubrey what did you do? And I thought that I only had to deal with Sara.

"Nothing I was just welcoming Alicia to the family."

"I told her about Peter." Alicia said when she realized that he didn't believe her.

"Yeah tell her Will, I don't care about her ex-husband sleeping with hookers." Will gave her the look, telling her it was time for her to shut up.

"Aubrey how about we don't talk about the hookers ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." Aubrey apologized, sometimes she forgets her place.

"Um, I have to head over to work. I'll see you soon I guess?"

"Why don't you come with us to dinner tonight, you could meet Sara?" Aubrey asked and all of the blood rushed from Will's face. It was bad enough that they had to stay but to have all of them together would be a disaster. But he remembered how reluctant Alicia was about leaving work that she knew that she would say no.

"Sure, I would love to. Maybe I could make a better first impression with your sister than with you." Alicia smiled and Will was sure to have a heart attack.

"This wasn't so bad. I met one of Will's girlfriends while they were in the middle of having sex while he was in college. Another one almost hit me when she saw me in his place in pajamas. So not the worse, but definitely top ten." Both of the women started laughing while Will stood struck. Alicia kissed Wil's cheek before grabbing her purse and leaving. Will immediately started staring at his sister as soon as Alicia left.

"What?"

"Where do you come off grilling my girlfriend?" Aubrey started smiling.

"You have a girlfriend." Will started rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up. Let's go get Sara."

〰〰〰

"So William, why do you look so grim if you are fine?" Sara had been grilling him since she got out of baggage claim. Asking him what he has been up to and how he'd been eating. If he was sleeping or exercising anymore. He felt like his mom was there rather than his sister.

"He's worried about tonight." Aubrey chimed in as she ate her pancakes. Will had taken them to a dinner near his house for breakfast since there was barely anything in his place for him.

"Oh, what's going on tonight William?" Sara asked wickedly as she ate her fruit while Will tried to look at anything but his sisters.

"He's taking us to dinner, with his girlfriend." Sara looked at her brother shocked, she barely heard about Will's love life these days. She was afraid he was turning into a spinster. Or he was just screwing anything that moved. She really didn't like either of the two options.

"Oh really, who is she. Better question, how old is she?" Sara was almost certain that the girl, who in fact was probably a girl could be no older than 22. She knew that her brother liked them young, even if she found it disgusting.

"No, she's not like the other ones, she's around his age. And she's divorced, to get this. Peter Florrick." Now that was something new that she wasn't expecting. At this point Will wanted to kill himself.

"Is this true, are you dating Alicia Florrick. The ex of the hooker fucker?" Will could not believe what his sister was saying, he wanted to kill her.

"Can you not call her that and yes. Also how do you know who she is?"

"Please Will, I follow when you enter the news, and that was big new. You taking in Alicia Florrick in her time of need. Wait how long have you two been dating?" Will was confused at where she had been going with this.

"Eight months or so, I don't know. It started on a whim and we had been on and off for a while."

"OMG, Will you were her mistress. She cheated on her husband with you didn't she?" Sara exclaimed loudly.

"Yes Sara, say it louder, I'm sure they didn't hear you in Winnipeg." Both of his sisters looked at each other before staring their brother down.

"What? And when did you start following Alicia?"

"She's everywhere, how could I not?"

"Oh wow, I think I like her even more now." Aubrey said as she smiled. Will only shook his head, he knew that this would be a very long evening.

"Oh shut up Aubrey. Will I can't believe you. Is this why you haven't been with anyone in months, because you have been with her?"

"Actually it's been two years since I've been with anyone. And yes it was because of her. I've been in love with her since I met her are you happy?" Both of his sisters looked at him and started smiling.

"Will's in love!" They started singing. Will started to get up but Aubrey blocked his path.

"I will not sit here and be subject to this scrutiny."

"Oh shut up, we're just teasing you."

"Yeah you won't die of embarrassment will you?"

"I think I just might." Aubrey elbowed him and his yelped and rubbed his side.

"I feel like you guys only came here to torture me."

"Yes because that is what we do. We wait until you are vulnerable and attack."

"Basically yeah."

"No William, we don't." Sara said as she started eating her strawberries.

"It sure feels like it. But if you have been following me and Alicia so closely, we have you just came now?" Now it was Sara's turn to be embarrassed.

"I didn't see your firing until when mom told me. I don't know why, literally a day afterwards I saw it."

"Mhmm." Will didn't completely believe her but he knew how much it killed her say that she was wrong and that she should have done better. He was ok with her coming now anyway, he probably would have died if they came earlier.

"Anyway, what are we going to do until dinner?" Aubrey said trying to get the awkwardness out of the air.

"We could go see the sights, get Will out of the house?"

"Sure, I would like that." Said Sara as she continued to eat her fruit. Will only sighed, he knew that again it would be a long day.

〰〰〰

The trio arrived at the restaurant that Aubrey suggested around 8. Alicia said that she had some paper work to finish and would be a little late. Will had hoped that it meant that she wouldn't be able to make it, but twenty minutes later, Alicia arrived.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, I had some client paper work to finish before I left for the weekend. Hi, I'm Alicia, you must be Sara?" Alicia shook Sara's hand before sitting down across from Will. Sara smiled and shook Alicia's hand.

"Yes we have heard so much in the past few hours about you. You work with Will I hear."

"Yes I do, he actually hired me when no one else would. I owe him everything."

"I hope that's not why you are with him." Sara said under her breath as she drunk her glass of wine. Alicia tried to brush it off, she knew that she was only looking out for her little brother. She would have done the same thing if it was Owen.

"No what me and Will have is more than some office fling, no matter what anyone thinks. I love him and there is nothing that will change that." Will couldn't help but smile and grab her hand. Aubrey looked at the couple with bright eyes while Sara didn't look so pleased.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Sara said as the waiter came over.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The table ordered quickly, all ordering different things.

"So." Sara said after the waiter left.

"Oh, yes. Well it depends on which time you are talking about." Will's sisters looked at Will.

"You met her before you brought her to work with you?"

"Yes, he didn't tell you?"

"It must have slipped my mind." Will said trying to cover his ass, but horribly failing at it.

"Oh did you?"

"Well we first met in Georgetown. We were in a lot of the same classes."

"Oh really, and we never heard about you until now? Will only told us about this one girl that he was in love with when he was there. He even dumped his girlfriend at the time just so he could say that he was free. But they never got together and Will never told us why. He never brought her by either, do you know who she is?" Sara spat out, but quickly yelped after her statement.

"Aubrey what?" Alicia started smiling, she never knew how much he loved her and that he went through all of that trouble just to be with her.

"I think she kicked you because I do know who you are talking about and I believe that it is me. Right Will?" Will wanted to run to hills at this moment, but just calmly nodded to Alicia's question.

"I told you that I had been in love with her since I met her."

"Now I really like her, and I usually don't like any of Will's girlfriends." Alicia couldn't help but laugh at Aubrey.

"Well I definitely am glad at that."

"Now have you two embarrassed me enough today?" Will said as he finished his scotch and ordered another one.

"Nope." Came Aubrey.

"We're just getting started."

"Well I don't mind the interrogation, it makes me feel like on the other side of the bench, it's kind of fun."

"Oh don't say that, it'll mean that this night won't ever end." Will warned as he waited for his drink.

"Oh I'm ready, Owen is home with the kids so I'm free all night."

"Oh you have children." Aubrey asked genuinely curious.

"Yes I have two a girl and a boy."

"How old?"

"14 and 16."

"Teenagers."

"Yup, but I love them, no matter how much of a hassle they can be." Alicia laughed at all of the hijinks the kids have and get her into.

"They really are amazing kids." Sara turned her attention to her brother.

"You've met them?"

"Of course, we have been dating for a while now."

"Oh I didn't know how things worked between the two of you."

"Well I was a bit hesitant but the kids knew that I was dating Will before I did really. They love him actually and love having him around."

"Will a dad? I would have never guessed." Sara said, and something about it just sounded right to Alicia. Will a dad, it fit perfectly with her. But she on the other hand had no idea how he felt about it. Will on the other hand was more than thrilled to be called dad, but he had no idea if they were ready for it.

"Some things catch you by surprise." Alicia smiles at Will, calming all of his fears.

"That's good."

The rest of the dinner went by with his sisters telling embarrassing stories about his ex's and childhood. The table was full of laughter and smiles most of the night. They ended up staying until the kitchen closed. Forcing everyone to their cars. Will walked Alicia to her car while he gave his sisters his car keys.

"This was one hell of a night huh?" Will said when they reached Alicia's car.

"Yeah but I liked it, they're really funny."

"Yeah when they are talking about me."

"You know I don't think that I have ever seen you blush this much in my life."

"Just wait until you meet my mother." Alicia smiled and moved closer to Will, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Does that mean that I get to meet your mother?" Will smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll think about it." Alicia let go of his waist and hit his chest.

"You ass." They both started laughing until Will engulfed her lips with his mouth and pulled her close.

"You get home ok?" Will said after he let her go. Alicia smiled and shook her head yes before getting in her car. When she did Will knocked on the car window. Alicia rolled down the window to hear her.

"How about you come over this weekend ok. Get harassed a little more?"

"I'll see. I really haven't seen the kids in a while and was hoping to make up for that."

"if you want me to join, I am more than willing. Anything to get away from these two." Alicia smiled and kissed him through the window.

"I'll think about it." Will only nodded and allowed her to pull out of her parking space. Will watched her drive away and went to go find his sisters. They were sitting in the car waiting for him.

"Now, will you promise to go home now that you have met her."

"Yup, I love her, she's hilarious." Aubrey said as they started to pull off.

"She has too much baggage, I think she dangerous."

"Well I think that is up to me to decide Sara. And I love her, that is all that matters. I thought that you would be happy that I finally found someone."

"I am but could you have found someone without them cheating on her husband."

"She's divorced now and he wasn't a saint, it's not like he was saint nick. She only cheated because she couldn't be with him anymore. Besides she got divorce as soon as we got together. Well she tried to, and that is why she cheated. It's not what you think. You met her you think that she is that kind of woman?"

"I think that anyone can turn out to be anyone. I'm just saying it had to be her."

"Oh come one Sara, he's been in love with her since law school. Let him be."

"Exactly and yes it has to be her, and that's the end of it." Will was happy that his sister listened to him and let it go. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take of it. It didn't matter what his sister said He loved Alicia and that was the woman that he chooses to be with. There was no other for him and he hope to never have to even look at anyone else. Things were just getting good and he hoped to not have to deal with any more problems. Even though he knew, this wasn't the end.

* * *

What do you guys think of it so far? Tell me in the comments please.


End file.
